The Accord
by Reid Phantom
Summary: A mother will do anything to protect her children, even make a deal with the devil. Thankfully Queen Merla is pretty sure she's closer to the devil than Prince Lotor is.


**Shoutout to kakunamatatoes on tumblr for listening to my late night ramblings about this.**

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Merla waved away the servant who had been listening to her orders and turned to face the woman who had come up behind her. "Well now, to what do I owe the _honor_ of hosting the Imperial High Priestess? And how long will you be staying?"

"I've been here for two movements, which you would have known had _you_ been here."

"I've been dealing with private matters, not anything to concern you or the emperor."

"Private matters that involve you being outside your system for over a hecto-phoeb?"

Merla frowned. "I was only gone for little over a phoeb."

"And two phoebes before that it was just under a phoeb, and a short time ago it was just a deca-phoeb. From what I hear you've been spending more time instructing your council on how to rule your system than actually ruling it yourself."

"Clearly my council is in need of cleansing if such information is reaching your ears," Merla hummed. "She turned and started towards her throne room. "I don't see what this has to do with you."

"Emperor Zarkon is curious about what outside your reign could be keeping your attention. He has said that if you are tiring of taking care of the system than he would be willing to take it off your hands."

Merla froze, then turned to the druid with a smirk. "He wishes to break our accord?"

She glared back at her from under her hood. "Of course not. He simply thought you might wish to move on to a more… exciting area to rule over. The Ralts -"

Merla snorted and continued on her way. "If the emperor wishes to crush the little rebellion starting up there, he should have his yesmen take care of it. Unlike _certain people,_ I have no intention of becoming his tool."

The queen paused as she felt a flicker of energy pass her.

The guards that had so far been tailing the two at a respectful distance to give them their privacy stepped forwards, energy spears flickering to life.

"Mind your tone, girl."

"Perhaps you should be mindful. I have become far more than your apprentice, in case you've forgotten. I have far more power now than just the tricks you taught me."

"You are the one who has forgotten her place," the druid hissed. "Remember, it is only by Emperor Zarkon's grace that you have such power and it is I who holds his ear."

"You admitted yourself that he has no inclination to break the accord. Do you plan to change his mind?" Merla waved off the guards and started walking again, not even having glanced at the druid after the attack. It had just been a warning shot.

"He will honor it, so long as you have been holding up your end. So again, what has you wondering from you place, if not boredom."

Merla considered the question for a moment before saying, "Curiosity. I discovered something during an experiment and was looking into it. As I said, a personal matter that was not of concern to either of you."

"And you did not feel the need to inform the emperor of your travels."

"Again, it was no concern of yours."

"Were your investigations successful?"

A short pause, then, "No. I learned a few unrelated things, but nothing about what I had been searching for."

"I see. So I would suppose your little adventures are over then."

A slightly longer pause. "Yes. I will have to return for a few things - devices I left recording just in case - but then I will be through."

"Good. Then I will inform the emperor. He will be pleased to know you have not strayed."

Merla gave a wave that could have been dismissing her or could have been signalling the guards at the doors to her throne room to open them for her. Either way, she stepped through them alone as she said, "Do as you will."

The doors closed behind her as Merla walked up to her throne. She glanced around the empty room before sitting down.

She gave a shaky breath.

* * *

Lotor crossed his arms as a servant led him into an open air corridor that overlooked a garden. He glanced over the woman, taking in the changes that had occurred over the years since he'd last seen her.

Her fuchsia hair was paler than usual and she was hunched slightly, leaning against the pillar as she stared down into the garden. Her skin - a pale blue this time - was stretched tight over her face.

His mouth twitched into a smirk. She was going to end up looking like Haggar afterall.

"You know, I've been exiled," he said, stepping up next to her.

Merla snorted. "So I've heard. And what has the young prince done this time?"

"I'm physically twelve deca-phoebs now. Not my fault you turned into an old lady while I was in a pod. And it's none of your business. My point is that I doubt that you-know-who will be happy I'm here."

"When was the last time either of us cared about his happiness?" She finally turned to look at him. "Besides, you'll only be here for a few varga."

"Oh, so you just wanted to say goodbye."

"As far as anyone else needs to know, yes."

"And between us?"

Merla turned to look back out into the garden. Lotor followed her gaze to see a young girl wondering across the paths, asking the attendant following behind her questions. She looked a little younger than Lotor with dark blue hair that had four little crests peeking out from it. Her skin was also the same shade of blue that Merla was sporting.

"I was going to ask you to take her."

"And who is she?"

"Her name is Acxa. She is need of a home. I thought she would fit in with you and your little pet."

"Don't call Narti that!"

"Oh, you gave it a name?"

Lotor growled and grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. "How about we talk about your bastard child instead of my friend?"

Merla glared at him. "She is not a bastard."

Lotor gaped. "She really is y- She's not a b- The accord said you were never to marry or have a child, let alone both! If he finds out you mothered a child…"

"Two. Her sibling was better able to disguise themself and stayed with their father."

"He would kill her - them - if he found out. Their father too!"

"So you see why you need to take her with you."

"So he can kill me with them!"

"He won't know if you never say anything. The only ones that know are their father, myself, and now you. She believes her mother's name is Lía and has come here to serve in my army while her sibling has no idea that they are anything but their father's species and never will."

"Then why can't she stay here."

"It will raise too many questions. She might not know my name, but she knows my face. And she's not old enough to be expected to always mind herself around me."

"She doesn't look much younger than me."

"Exactly."

Lotor huffed and crossed his arms again. "And why exactly should I help you? Especially with how you keep treating me. Don't you think I'm too young?"

"Yes. I'm more hoping your babysitter will take care of her. You just need to be her friend and keep her safe, Captain Twyla can worry about making sure she's educated and trained, just as she is for you and your pet."

"You're terrible at convincing people to do things."

"Lotor, I'm asking you for this favor. Please, just take her with you and keep her identity hidden."

"And what will you give me in return?"

"Now? Nothing. It would draw attention if I gave you some grand gift while passing along a child. But you can call on me in the future."

Lotor turned back to the girl and studied her. "If you're so worried, why didn't you just leave her with her father or wherever you've been hiding her so far?"

"That's where she has been so far, but my disappearances to visit have gathered Haggar's attention and I'm sure you understand why that's bad. And her father's from an isolated planet. It's lucky her ears haven't given her away. With her crests starting to show past her hair, she couldn't stay."

"You married some primitive? What were you even doing on that planet?"

"Not your concern. Will you take her?"

He narrowed his eyes. "You owe me big."

"Thank you."

"What will the story be?"

"Exactly what she's been told. Her mother has joined my army so she's going with you to learn and train. Given her blood status of Galra mixed with Polluxan and alien she's not likely to be taken in anywhere else. You seem to have a fondness for picking up strays."

"Leave Narti alone or the deal's off."

Merla waved her hand and turned back to the girl.

"Will you keep in contact with her?"

"… No. That has been explained to her as well. Between her mother's training and your exile, communication would be too difficult. Once she's old enough to understand - and Haggar is less suspicious - then you can explain and if she wishes, you can get her into communication with me."

"So you're just abandoning your kids?"

"I'm not abandoning them. I'm leaving them with people I trust to take care of them like they deserve."

"If you say so. Is there anything else then?"

"Just… take care of her. And yourself." She placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek before whispering into his ear, "And if you ever hurt her, I will make our father's tortures look like a child's teasing." She stood up straight and walked away. "A servant has already brought her things to your ship. I'll have another guide you both to your ship. Until next time."

"Until then."

* * *

"Well there goes our bargaining chip. We're as dead as Lotor."

"What do we do now?"

"There's still one option left."


End file.
